Fin
by Malu Chan
Summary: Os meses se passaram e eles pareciam cada vez mais estranhos um ao outro .James/Lily.


**Título:** FIN

**Autor:** Malu Chan

**Sinopse:** Os meses se passaram e eles pareciam cada vez mais estranhos um ao outro.

**Gênero:** Family/Drama

**Classificação:** K+

**Observação:** Fanfic feita para algum projeto da Seção James/Lily do falecido 6V, mas não me lembro qual... Se alguém tiver alguma dica, avise!

* * *

**Fin**

_by Malu Chan_

Lily começou a sentir as primeiras pontadas tarde de noite. Tentou se virar para a direita para acordar James, mas tudo o que sentiu foi mais dor. Esticou o braço para trás, mas só havia o lençol atrás dela. _"Onde o idiota do meu marido se metera àquela hora da noite?"_ pensou, nervosa.

- James...? – um gemido baixo foi a única coisa que conseguiu produzir. A casa parecia vazia. – Idiota!

Ela conseguiu se mexer o suficiente para alcançar a varinha e convocar o pingente do banheiro. A chave de portal se ativou imediatamente quando foi apertada, mas o puxão horrível no umbigo piorou ainda mais a dor.

- MADAME POMFREY! – a enfermaria de Hogwarts estava vazia àquela hora, o que foi um alívio. Os membros da ordem não estavam mais autorizados a ir ao St. Mungus, mas não era muito bom que os alunos os vissem aparecer de repente em Hogwarts. A enfermeira não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para aparecer e levar a ruiva diretamente a uma das camas.

Uma poção para dormir foi imediatamente ministrada na mulher, para que Pomfrey pudesse fazer todos os exames.

**x.x**

Lily ainda não acreditava que aquela guerra finalmente havia acabado. Alice e Frank estavam mortos e o filhinho deles havia sido o responsável pela derrota de Voldemort! Era tudo tão injusto que ela queria sentar no sofá e chorar.

Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer com sua melhor amiga? Dumbledore tinha prometido que iria protegê-los!

Os braços de James vieram para suas costas, tentando confortá-la. Não deu certo.

- Lily... Eu sinto muito. Dumbledore fez o que pode, você sabe...

- FEZ O QUE PODE? – ela se levantou furiosa. – SE ELE TIVESSE FEITO O QUE PODIA ELA NÃO ESTARIA MORTA!

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Ele e James trocaram um olhar que apenas fez Lily ficar mais irritada.

- EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR FELIZ POR EU TER PERDIDO O BEBÊ, NÃO? FELIZ POR ESTAR CONSOLANDO SEU AMIGUINHO NAQUELE DIA AO INVÉS DE ESTAR EM CASA! PORQUE SE EU TIVESSE MEU FILHO VOCÊ É QUEM PODERIA ESTAR MORTO AGORA!

- Lily!

A mulher respirava pesadamente. O rosto estava vermelho, das lágrimas e da raiva que a consumia. Ela queria culpar alguém pela morte da sua melhor amiga e tudo o que seu marido idiota fazia era defender o culpado daquela situação.

- Lily... – James tentou falar tranquilamente com ela, mas ela não queria ser consolada. Pegou o casaco rapidamente e saiu de casa, aparatando para o mais longe que conseguiu pensar.

**x.x**

Durante muito tempo eles foram necessários para ajudar a reconstrução do seu mundo. Mas mesmo a vida dos membros da Ordem da Fênix um dia deveria voltar ao normal.

James e Sirius decidiram entrar para o esquadrão de Aurores e continuar com a perseguição daqueles Comensais que ainda não haviam sido encontrados. Remus estava se dedicando à pesquisa de uma cura para sua doença. Lily procurou se especializar em medibruxaria e poções médicas.

Ela se correspondia muito com Severus Snape, o ex-Comensal que Dumbledore acolhera em Hogwarts e que agora era o Professor de Poções da escola. James ficava furioso com isso, mas Snape fora o melhor aluno de poções na sua época e agora era um grande nome nessa área.

Muitas cartas foram trocadas entre os dois, relatando seus progressos. Lily foi, inclusive, de grande ajuda para que ele pudesse concluir com êxito seus estudos sobre a Wolfsbane – mas nem mesmo Snape pudera ajudá-la com seu maior problema.

Depois do aborto do bebê no meio da guerra, ela e James decidiram que aquele não era um bom momento para que outro filho fosse gerado. Com a guerra finalmente terminada, os dois se voltaram primeiro para suas carreiras – mesmo que a fortuna herdada pelo marido fosse relativamente grande, Lily gostaria de conseguir se manter antes de sequer pensar em ter um bebê. James apoiava a mulher nesse ponto, mas ela sabia que ele não ficava satisfeito com sua decisão, pois estava sempre perguntando por isso.

Quando ela finalmente decidiu que estava pronta para aumentar a família, nenhum bebê veio. Alguns exames mostraram que ela tinha uma disfunção uterina causada pelo aborto que tivera anos antes. A magia do bebê em formação havia afetado seus órgãos reprodutores severamente – não existia tratamento para aquele problema.

**x.x**

Lily não desistiu de encontrar uma cura. Ela passava cada vez mais tempo dentro do laboratório ou de uma biblioteca. Procurava tratamentos, poções, feitiços... Tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ajudar. Por outro lado, James passava cada vez mais tempo fora de casa. Seja em missões do Ministério, seja se refugiando na casa de Sirius. Ele parecia evitar o problema e tentava fazer com que ela fizesse o mesmo. Achava que não valia a pena lutar por aquilo – que ficar remoendo o assunto apenas os faria infelizes.

Os dois mal conversavam. Quando tentavam, os silêncios constrangedores entre eles não os deixavam prosseguir. Logo, eles abandonavam a tentativa e arrumavam alguma desculpa para ir para outro cômodo.

As pequenas coisas passaram a irritá-la mais do que tudo. As saídas cada vez mais freqüentes, as brincadeiras infantis com os amigos... Até mesmo as roupas espalhadas no chão, que antes ela considerava apenas uma conseqüência de se viver com ele, agora tomavam grandes proporções. A raiva muda dela não parecia afetá-lo, que continuava a viver como sempre.

As brigas tomaram o lugar dos longos silêncios. Ela extravasava toda sua frustração nele, que, em contrapartida, não fazia nada. Apenas saía de casa e a "deixava espairecer". Os meses se passaram e eles pareciam cada vez mais estranhos um ao outro.

**x.x**

- Por favor, não faça isso.

- James... Não...

Os dois tiveram aquela mesma conversa várias vezes durante a semana. Lily estava decidida a sair de casa, mas o marido não se convencia. Procurava tentar.

- Lily, eu te amo! Eu sei que você me ama também! Você não pode se separar de mim! Nós podemos consertar isso!

- JAMES! – ela estava perdendo a paciência com ele. – Nosso casamento não é um brinquedo que quebrou! Não é um vaso que caiu no chão e qualquer um possa consertar com um simples "Reparo"!

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, em um gesto automático de nervosismo. Lily sabia que ele estava procurado uma saída, um argumento que pudesse convencê-la do contrário.

- James, olhe para mim – eles se encararam. Lily quase falhou perante a dor que seu marido estampava no rosto. – Nós não podemos continuar assim. Podemos sair disso agora, enquanto ainda somos civilizados um com o outro – sair dessa situação como amigos. Ou podemos continuar com o casamento, nos destruindo mutuamente em cada briga, em cada silêncio, até nos tornarmos inimigos um do outro. _Eu_ não quero ser sua inimiga.

**x.x**

Já haviam se passado quase dois anos desde que Lily descobrira que não podia ter mais filhos. Naquele dia, diante do representante do Ministério, ela deixava de ser Potter para voltar a ser apenas Evans. Seus amigos não apoiavam sua medida, mas não havia mais volta. Ela não podia suportar viver nem mais um minuto sob o mesmo teto de James.

Viajaria para a França na próxima semana, disposta a recomeçar sua vida longe da Inglaterra. Trabalharia num hospital renomado de Paris e não iria mais tentar salvar um casamento que não tinha salvação. A vida é curta demais para que ela gastasse seu pouco tempo ao lado de alguém que ela não amava mais.


End file.
